Role Reversal
by Okumura Shauriene
Summary: So, this is the whole FMA rewritten, but a 15 year old, blind Roy Mustang is the Main character. Didn't see that coming, did you?
1. The Beginning

**I briefly mentioned this idea, and then decided to thicken it out, and now Olivia's threatening me to write it, so here I am.**

**I do not own FMA. At all. If I did, then Ed would drink his milk.**

* * *

><p>A 5 year old Riza Hawkeye yawned tiredly as she watched her two friends, Roy and Maes, draw something on the floor. She rubbed her eye.<p>

"Really? This is the lamest birthday present ever..." Roy looked over at her.

"Don't be silly, Riza. This is just the outline for a present." He turned to Maes. "Do you have it?" He nodded, and they both got a double handful of sand, and dumped it in the center. They both walked to the edge of the circle, kneeled down, smiled at each other, and put their hands on the circle that they had drawn. The circle started to glow, and Riza's eyebrow raised in curiosity. Then, the sand started to rise and twist into different shapes.

Her eye twitching, Riza screamed.

Five Years Later

Roy and Maes were walking down the road that they shared with their adoptive mother. Their real father ran away, and their real mother couldn't support them, so she left them up for adoption when they were 3 and 2. When they opened the door, Roy called out.

"Mom! We're ho-" He gasped at what he saw. Maes looked around him and gasped as well. Their beloved mother was on the ground, with a broken egg near her hand. The two boys rushed to her side, and Roy gently nudged her. "Mom? Mom what are you doing on the ground? Mom get up..."

* * *

><p>Roy and Maes went to visit their mom as she lay in bed, looking very pale and weak. She said that there was some money saved up for them. Then, the doctor said they had to go, and that was the last they ever heard from their mother...<p>

Things were very sad and gloomy at her funeral. Soon, only Riza, Roy, and Maes were standing. But eventually, Riza had to go home. Maes wiped his eyes and turned to Roy who was looking at the ground.

"Roy? What are we going to do now? How are we going to live without a mother." Roy looked up, with a fire in his eyes.

"We're not, Maes. We're going to bring her back."

* * *

><p>Roy and Maes were busy drawing the circle for human transmutation, when Maes turned to Roy.<p>

"Roy? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roy looked at him.

"Are you backing out now?" Maes shook his head. Roy sighed. "Do we have all the ingredients?" He nodded.

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms." Roy joined him in reciting the components of a human body.

"Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." Maes continued.

"They're all here." Roy nodded, and kneeled at the edge of the circle. Maes kneeled down next to him and worriedly looked at him. "Are you ready for this?" Roy nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They both took a deep breath, before placing their hands on the circle.

The room was filled with a golden light emanating from the circle. Roy looked around and smiled at it all. However, the smile evaporated as the light turned a blackish purple. Something had gone so terribly wrong. Roy was snapped out of his thoughts with a yell of, "ROY!"

His head snapped over and his eyes widened as he saw Maes getting dragged into something by little black tentacles. He heard the suit of armour from the corner crash on the floor, and one of the tentacles point at him, before it lunged at his right eye. And that's the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p>Roy groaned as he opened his eyes, only to see a smaller amount of the room then normal, and with no depth whatsoever. He closed his eyes, and his right eyelid lay flat, while the other closed in a curve, laying against his eye. Opening his eyes again, Roy slowly touched where his right eye should be.<p>

Nothing.

His left eye widened, wondering how he lost his right eye, before the memories of what happened came back to him. He looked around frantically.

"Maes! Maes!"

Nothing.

He looked around, and saw the suit of armour that had fallen earlier. He brokenly made his way over to it, tears dripping down to the floor. He touched the inside of his eye socket, coating his finger with blood, and started drawing a blood seal inside.

"Please... I lost my father... I lost my mother... I lost my adoptive mother... I CAN'T LOSE THE LAST FAMILY I HAVE!" He put his fingers to it, the circle glowed, and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is one of my longer chapters...<strong>

**REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU! And yes, Ed and Al will be in this...**


	2. The Character You've Been Waiting for

**Well, I got reviews, so here's your chapter. Are you happy now, Olivia?**

**I don't own FMA. If I did, Olivia would force me to bring Greed back.**

**In my version, Roy doesn't just lose his sight, he loses the whole thing.**

* * *

><p>Maes slowly opened his eyes, and saw it was dark, but there was blood residue.<p>

"...Huh?" He noticed his voice had an echoey ring to it. He reached out, before noticing his hand was larger than it ever could be. His eyes widened when he realised he couldn't feel anything. He frantically looked around for his adoptive brother.

"Roy, Roy..." He finally caught sight of him. He was lying on his back, eyes closed, but crying blood. Maes gasped, or imitated one the best he could. He went next to Roy and gently shook him.

"Roy... Roy please answer me..." A few mumbling sounds came from him. He opened his eyes, but all they were was two empty sockets. he turned his head to look at Maes.

"Maes... is that you, or am I going crazy?" Maes could only stare in horror at the two empty sockets.

"Roy... what happened to you? What happened to me?" Roy smiled.

"I'm glad you're back... I thought I lost you, so I sacrificed my left eye to put your soul in the armour." Maes looked at him in disbelief.

"Roy. We need to get you some medical help..." Roy nodded and reached out his hand.

"Some help up?" Maes smiled, and took Roy's hand. After pulling him up, he supported him, as he couldn't see. They made their way out of the basement, and Maes was helping Roy get around.

"Hey Roy, do you think Riza would mind giving up one pair of her sunglasses for a good reason?" Roy sighed.

"I hope so, because no one needs to see empty sockets."

* * *

><p>Riza looked over at the door curiously as she heard a knock from it. Her parents were almost always away, so she learned how to take care of herself. She went over to the door, and opened it.<p>

She gasped at what she saw. Her friend Roy Mustang crying blood, and being supported by a seven foot suit of armour. Then, the armour spoke.

"Hey Riza, we were wondering if Roy could borrow a pair of your sunglasses. It's for a good reason, we swear." Her brown eyes widened.

"Maes...? Is that you? What happened to you?!" She turned to Roy. "And what happened to you?!" Roy sheepishly smiled.

"We'll save the story for later. So, the sunglasses?" Riza nodded, and motioned in.

"Come on in, I'll go get a pair." Roy and Maes came in, and sat down in chair, or in Maes' case, the floor. She returned later with a pair of sunglasses. "These are the darkest pair I have." She gave them to Roy, who put them on, and she sat down in another chair. "So, the story?"

About 8-10 minutes later

Riza's eyes were full dinner plates when they got to the end of the story. She looked worriedly between them.

"Are you two going to be okay after all this?" They looked at each other, and nodded. Roy spoke up.

"Of course. We'll find a way to get Maes' body back, and maybe my eyes back." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Riza looked up curiously.

"Who would be visiting at this hour?" She got up, went over to the door, and opened it. Standing in the doorway, was a man of around 25 with a long gold braid and gold eyes wearing a red coat. He smiled.

"Is Roy Mustang and Maes here? I would like to speak to them." He then caught sight of Roy and Maes sitting down, and raised an eyebrow. "So it true. You two really did survive human transmutation." Roy nodded uncertainly, turning his head to the source of the voice. The man walked in. Roy looked around nervously.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The man kneeled down in front of Roy.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST THINGS FIRST! Ed does not have automail, but his title is still Fullmetal. Why? I'll tell you later.<strong>

**REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Yes Or No?

**NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! So things have started to stray slightly from the original plot, and here's the Ed we all know and love! He's not short because Al has his body, but guess who is going to be short!**

**Mwa-ha-ha... I don't own FMA.**

_I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist._

Riza's eyes widened before she pointed at the now named Edward. "What is a State Alchemist doing here?!" Ed smiled.

"I heard rumours that two people survived human transmutation, so I came over," He then gestured to Roy and Maes, "And whelp curiosity found the survivors. I didn't expect to see little kids, though." Roy frowned.

"Hey, shut up! I'm eleven years old! I'm not a little kid!" Riza sighed.

"Roy you are a kid."

"I said shut up!" Ed grinned.

"Heh, so anyways-" Riza interrupted him.

"You want to recruit them into the military, don't you?" Ed stared wide eyed at her.

"How did yo-"

"It's a talent I have." Ed questioningly looked at Maes, who nodded. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You want to recruit me into the military? Why? I'm blind for god's sake!" Ed patted Roy's head, to which he tensed up.

"Believe me. I know you'll make it."

"But I won't be able to draw transmutation circles if I can't see!" Ed sighed.

"I have a feeling that won't be necessary." He got up, and headed towards the door. He looked over his shoulder. "If you accept my offer, take the first train to Central a week from now. You will meet me on the Central platform." He opened the door, and stepped out. Roy called out from where he was.

"Wait! What do you mean by-" The door shut. "-that..." All three of them were left wide eyed. Maes looked to Roy.

"Roy, are you going to take his offer?" Roy sighed.

"If he knows what he's talking about, then I actually have a chance. I'm going to take it." Riza looked at him with a panicked expression.

"What?! Are you serious Roy?! You could get killed, and your blindness makes you very vulnerable." Roy frowned.

"Riza, as our teacher has taught us, we don't need to rely entirely on our sight to be able to fight." Maes nodded.

"Yeah! And if you need help, Roy, I'll be there with you." Roy smiled, and addressed Riza. "What about you, Riza?" She shook her head.

"Sorry, Roy, but I have to be here when and if my parents come back." They both nodded. Maes then turned to Roy.

"So now that you have made your decision, should we wait a day or two before leaving?" Roy nodded.

"Yeah, we should." Riza sighed. What were these two boys getting themselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD CHAPTER IS UP! Wow, this fanfic is progressing slowly, and I'm so sorry about the short chapters...<strong>

**Review or I shall not continue.**


End file.
